Los Caballeros del Escorpión
by Sakura Rose Marie
Summary: "Cuando la leyenda de los Caballeros del Escorpión revive, Rose y Scorpius se ven obligados a enfrentar un horrible destino que traen como carga al ser herederos de la leyenda...
1. El sueño

**¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto, y este es el primer capitulo de mi primer novela llamada Los Caballeros del Escorpión, espero que les guste.**

**Los Caballeros del Escorpión:El sueño.**

Rose pdv.

_"Todo era muy oscuro, yo llevaba un vestido azul, sin mangas y el cabello suelto y planchado. Se encendió una luz y había alguien, cabello rubio-platinado, alto y de traje negro, muy elegante. El me tomo de la cintura y me beso, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y..."_

-Rose, Rose despierta- Hugo me zarandeaba.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y cuando vi a Hugo me puse hecha una fiera. -!Hugo¡ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres en mi cuarto?

-Miles, pero vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día- en eso salte de la cama, agarre ropa y me metí en el baño.

-Cierra la puerta al salir.

-Ok- Hugo salió y bajó a desayunar, el entraría hasta el próximo año.

Me bañe, cambie y peine lo mas rápido posible, baje a desayunar, y me llego un olor delicioso a Hot cakes.

-Rosie, hice hot cakes, tus favoritos, porque hoy entras a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione (mi mamá) muy feliz.

-Si princesa, estamos muy orgullosos- dijo mi padre, Ron.

A pesar de que detesto que me digan así no se los reprocho. -Gracias, pero no era necesario- les sonrío.

Cuando terminamos de comer, tomamos todas mis cosas y nos fuimos a la estación. Mi familia es bastante grande, estan los Potter,los abuelos, los Scamader (eran como familia), los Delacour, etc... Somos una familia muy grande.

Ya en la estación nos encontramos con los Potter, los Delacour, los Scamander, los Longbottom, los abuelos y con Ted Lupin.

Este era mi primer año, al igual que el de Albus, mi primo favorito. Ojos verde esmeralda, cabello negro, alto. Es mi mejor amigo, la persona en que más confío.

-Hola Rose- me dijo Albus sonriente.

-Hola Albus- le sonreí también.

-Niños suban ya, no queremos que se les vaya el tren como a sus padres- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry y a Ron, ellos se encogieron de hombros.

-Pero si fue culpa de Dobby- dijo papá como siempre buscando una escusa. Todos reímos.

Ya arriba del tren y después de habernos despedido, entramos en el primer vagón vacío que vimos.

-¿En qué casa crees que tocarás?- me preguntó Albus fingiendo tranquilidad.

Me encogí de hombros.

En eso, entró un chico alto, de cabello rubio-platinado, de porte elegante pero tranquilo- ¿Puedo quedarme? es que los demás están completos-dijo seriamente, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Claro, no veo porque no- dijo Albus.

-Gracias- entro y se sentó junto a Albus.

Me quede congelada, era el mismo tipo de mi sueño, no podía articular palabra.

Scorpius pdv.

-Adiós mamá, papá- dije mientras subía al tren y este partía.

Intenté buscar un compartimiento pero ya estaban todos ocupados, hasta que encontré uno medio vacío y entré.

-¿Puedo quedarme? es que los demás están completos.

-Claro, no veo porque no- me contestó un chico de aspecto agradable.

No había reparado en ella hasta que me senté, me quedé congelado, era la misma chica de mi sueño, pero ¿cómo?

Albus pdv.

_Estan muy extraños, creo que mejor interrumpo._

-Em chicos, ¿siguen ahí?

Rose salió del "trance". -Si Albus, o por lo menos yo si.

-¿Eh? ahh ya- el chico ese extraño me miro.

-Soy Albus, Albus Potter- le tendí la mano -y ella es Rose, Rose Weasley.

-Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy- dijo este estrechando mi mano y retirandola casi inmediatamente.

Rose carraspeo. -Sigo aquí, ¿saben?

La mire y reí. -Si Rose, lo sabemos.

Mire a la ventana y me perdí en el extenso paisaje.

Scopius pdv.

_Tenia que ser Weasley la que estaba en mi sueño, pero ¿por que? apenas la conozco de nada y me provoca una rara sensación de inseguridad._

Me quede viendo a la chica, no era muy alta, y su cabello era rizado de un color como el fuego, tenía unos ojos azules un poco grandes, pero era linda...

_Espera, ¿acaso pensé que Weasley es linda? ni siquiera la conozco, además se supone que la odie._

Ella se dio cuanta de que yo la miraba, me sostuvo la mirada y vi que sus ojos pasaban de un azul oscuro a un azul claro y brillante para después volver al color original.

_No se si fue mi imaginación pero los ojos de esa chica cambiaron de color._

Rose pdv.

Ese tal Malfoy me estaba mirando mucho, así que decidí apartar la mirada y mirar por la ventana.

Después de un largo rato, llegamos por fin, bajamos del tren y vimos a...

-¡Hagrid!- gritamos Albus y yo al unísono.

-¡Niños! ¿cómo están?- Hagrid nos abrazo bastante fuerte.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?- contesté.

-Un poco viejo pero sigo siendo el mismo de antes- rio y miro a Malfoy - ¿quién eres muchacho?

Malfoy lo volteo a ver. -Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy- el supuso lo que vendría a continuación.

-Otro Malfoy, y bien parecido, escucha yo no quiero problemas en mis clases...

-No se preocupe, no soy como mi padre- dijo bastante enojado y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

-No espera, ¡Malfoy!- dijo Albus y salió corriendo tras el y yo tras ambos.

-¡Chicos los botes están por acá!- gritó Hagrid.

¡Iré por ellos!- le grite a lo lejos.

Scorpius pdv.

Corría bastante enojado sin saber a donde iba ¿por qué debían de tratarme como si yo fuese Draco Malfoy?

-¡Malfoy!¡Malfoy!

Me escondí en el hueco de un árbol, no quería salir.

Rose pdv.

-¡Malfoy! por favor contesta-dije, había perdido de vista a mi primo, estaba pedida y no sabía que hacer, estaba bastante cansada y me desmaye.

Albus pdv.

Encontré a Malfoy en un hueco de un árbol viejo.

-Espero que Rose este allá- dije angustiado, cuando llegamos le pregunte a Hagrid -¿has visto a Rose?

-No pero ya va siendo hora de irse-dijo angustiado.


	2. Perdida y encontrada

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, se que me tarde mucho en escribir el cap, es que anduve bastante ocupada con la escuela muggle y todo eso, bueno, ahora a leer.**

* * *

><p>Los Caballeros del Escorpión: Perdida y encontrada<p>

Rose pdv

Estaba dormida, perdida, tenía una pesadilla, un mal recuerdo.

Flashback

"Corría, estaba asustada y no encontraba a mis papas, tenía 5 años y estaba en un centro comercial, no recuerdo el nombre. Corrí y corrí hasta que choque con un señor, era alto, cabello rubio-platinado y venía con un niño idéntico a el.

-¿Te perdiste?- me preguntó, yo solo asentí con la cabeza –Ven, sígueme- caminamos durante un rato, el que parecía ser su hijo iba al lado mío, callado y con la cabeza gacha, me sentí bastante insegura cerca de el ¿por qué? Repentinamente estaba en los brazos de mi papa.

- ¡Papi!- dije como una niña asustada, lo estaba.

-Princesa, ¿dónde estabas?- dijo mi papa, se le notaba la preocupación en la voz, luego se levanto conmigo en brazos y miro al otro hombre –gracias, Malfoy."

Fin del Flashback

Desperté adolorida, todavía era muy noche.

-Seguramente me perdí la selección- dije muy triste- no me van a encontrar.

Empecé a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, y llegue a un árbol hueco, donde decidí esconderme, cuando me subí al árbol vi un pedazo de tela negra, como la de mi túnica –Malfoy- dije mirando para todos lados, con la esperanza de encontrarle, pero no había nadie –Albus lo encontró, ojala vengan a buscarme- me senté en el hueco a esperar.

Pasaron solo unos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que oí unas voces y me acerqué.

-Albus, pensé que…- me detuve en seco, no eran mis primos o amigos, eran unos extraños vestidos de negro que tenias un escorpión dorado en el brazo. Intente huir, pero fue demasiado tarde, me habían visto y escuchado, me atraparon y me amordazaron.

-No intentes escapar- susurro uno de los hombres con voz bastante amenazante, me quede callada y muy quieta.

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose!- oí los gritos desesperados de Albus, no se como, pero logre zafarme del amordazamiento.

-¡Albus! ¡Albus!- grité desesperada, entonces recordé que tenía mi varita en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, y una navaja en la bolsa del pantalón que mi tío Charlieme había regalado, con mucho cuidado, saque la navaja y corte las cuerdas, luego saque mi varita.

-¡Inmobilus!- lancé el hechizo a todos los que vi y quedaron detenidos al instante.

Albus pdv

Habíamos ido a buscar a Rose, entonces la oímos gritar.

-¡Inmobilus!- oímos a lo lejos.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose!- estaba desesperado, es mi prima favorita desde pequeño. Corrimos mas rápido y cuando llegamos la encontramos jadeando con varita en mano –Rose, ¿qué pasó?

Hagrid examino a los inmovilizados y con sorpresa dijo –Han vuelto-

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Albus.

-Los caballeros del Escorpión- dijo Hagrid –vámonos, ahora- ayudó a Rose a levantarse y se fueron.

Scorpius pdv

Me quede petrificado al escuchar el nombre, conocía esa leyenda.

-¿Pasa algo Malfoy?- pregunto Potter.

-No pasa nada- comencé a seguirles.

Cuando era mas pequeño me había escabullido en la biblioteca secreta y privada de mi padre, encontré un libro peculiar, era rojo con negro y no decía nada en las pastas, lo abrí y lo leí, me tomo varios días terminarlo, puesto que era bastante grueso. La leyenda trataba de un hombre al que habían torturado con veneno de escorpión además de que lo hacían vivir entre ellos, el comenzó a hacer planes, aprendió a controlar a los escorpiones y un día se reveló, mas no fue solo el, otros compañeros a los que torturaban igual se le unieron y le ayudaron, fue una guerra terrible, pero un día se creó la secta de la Rosa puesto que con las rosas y otras cosas se podía crear un poderoso veneno contra los escorpiones, la secta de la rosa venció, pero se cree que aún quedan seguidores, y se dice que se volverán a levantar y por lo que paso, es probable.

Volvimos a Hogwarts, logramos llegar algo tarde pero alcanzamos a los demás alumnos y estábamos todos bien.

-Scorpius Malfoy- me llamó el profesor Longbottom.

Fui hacia el frente y me senté en el taburete, el sombrero comenzó a decir algo que solo yo podía escuchar.

-Un Malfoy- solo eso faltaba, el sombrero también piensa juzgarme –no, no pienso juzgarte Scorpius Malfoy, pero he de decirte que grandes cosas te esperan, un gran futuro, una pelea, has de tener cuidado.

-¿Podrías apurarte?- le pregunte mentalmente.

-Veo que no tienes mucha paciencia, pero si así lo quieres- el sombrero alzo la voz -¡Slytherin!

Fui hacia mi mesa, que estaba en silencio, pues los Malfoy teníamos mala fama.

-Charlotte Wood- la chica que era de cabello castaño se encamino hacia el taburete, se sentó en el y espero pacientemente -¡Ravenclaw!- la chica bastante satisfecha fue a sentarse a su mesa.

-Justin Finnigan- dijo Neville.

-¡Hufflepuff!- grito el sombrero, y el se fue a su mesa.

-Albus Potter- el chico se acerco lentamente, bajo la mirada atenta de toda su familia en gryffindor, de los profesores en la mesa que estaba delante de el.

-¡Slytherin!- exclamo el sombrero, el chico se fue a sentar en un lugar apartado de todos.

Albus pdv

-¡Slytherin!- el sombrero había gritado, su peor miedo se había cumplido.

Albus temía tocar en Slytherin porque no quería decepcionar a su padre aunque el le hubiera dicho que eso no pasaría el temía, aunque en la estación su padre le había dicho algo.

Flashback

"-Albus, ven aquí- me dijo papa y fui con el –Albus Severus Potter- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro y se agachaba –tienes el nombre de dos grandes líderes de Hogwarts, unos de ellos era Slytherin y fue, probablemente el hombre más valiente que he conocido. Así que, no importa en que casa toques, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti."

Fin del Flashback

Sentía que me observaban y cuando dirigí mi mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, en efecto, lo hacían. Fui y me senté cerca de Scorpius Malfoy, era el único que conocía y al parecer el también estaba alejado de los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿malo? ¿bueno? <strong>


	3. La profecía del sombrero

**Hola! si lo se, me tarde mas de un mes en publicar y tienen todo el derecho a estar enojados, lo siento, pero aqui esta mi nuevo cap, lo sientooo.**

Los caballeros del Escorpión: La profecía del sombrero.

Rose pdv.

La selección había terminado y yo había tocado en Gryffindor, aunque fue un poco extraño.

Flashback

"_Me senté en el taburete y me pusieron el sombrero, solo yo escuchaba todo lo que me decía._

_-Una mente muy brillante, y de corazón puro y valiente, astuta, no lo dudo, pero amable y amigable, que decisión tan difícil._

_Me quede pensativa mientras me preguntaba a mi misma, ¿realmente soy así? Mis ojos cambiaron de un azul oscuro a un azul claro y brillante, mientras pensaba, el sombrero se decidió._

_-¡Gryffindor!- grito, esta vez audible a todo el mundo, la mesa de los leones comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear, quede un poco aturdida y, aun pensativa me levanté del taburete y me fui a sentar, fui la última en ser seleccionada, en cuanto me senté, sentí una voz dentro de mi cabeza que decía 'Te esperan grandes cosas, Rose Weasley' "_

Fin del Flashback.

Después de la deliciosa cena, la prefecta Victorie no llevo a los dormitorios, ella es mi prima, mi prima favorita y este es su último año, al igual que el de…

-¡Oye Vic!- otro prefecto la llamó y ella lo volteo a ver.

-¡Ted!- sonrió, Ted Tonks Lupin, su novio, alguien a quien consideramos parte de la familia, ya que sus padres Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin fueron amigos de toda la familia, pero murieron en la guerra, una guerra de la cual papá nunca nos ha hablado, pues ellos sufrieron mucho, y en esa guerra había muerto mi tío Fred, quien luchó con valor.

Aunque mi papa me había contado un poco sobre los Malfoy, eso sí, y aunque a mi no me importaba mucho lo que había sucedido en el pasado, no podía evitar sentirme insegura cerca de el, como si fuese malo, o me fuese a hacer daño.

Suspire, Victorie dijo la clave, era "gárgolas cantantes" entramos, nos señaló donde era nuestra habitación y se fue. Subí las escaleras, me sentía demasiado cansada así que estaba decidida a irme a dormir ya pero vi a mi lechuza, Rubí al lado de mi cama y debajo de su pata un sobre, encendí la lámpara y tome la carta, era de mis padre, la leí.

_Querida hija:_

_Hola hija, soy mama, ya sabes que tu padre nunca ha sido bueno escribiendo cartas…_

Me reí en esa parte, pues era cierta, continue leyendo.

… _te extrañamos mucho, Hugo se ha estado quejando, el también quiere ir a Hogwarts y estudiar contigo. Tu papa te extraña mucho y se preocupa por ti. Queremos saber en que casa tocaste, estamos muy emocionados. Pórtate bien y estudia mucho._

_Te quiero,_

_Mamá._

Tomé el sobre para guardar la carta, pero se me cayó y del sobre salió otra carta, pero mas pequeña, apenas una tira de papel que decía.

_Rosie:_

_Soy papá, tu madre no sabe que escribí esta carta, ni que la metí en el sobre lo que te dije en la estación, sobre Malfoy, lo decía en serio, no quiero que te juntes con el, derrotalo en todo lo que puedas y ten cuidado, te deparan grandes cosas._

_Te quiere,_

_Papá._

No entendí lo que me quiso decir ¿Qué derrotara a Scorpius Malfoy pero me mantuviera alejada? ¿Por qué? ¿Tener cuidado de que y sobre todo, a que grandes cosas se refiere? No entendí pero si esas eran sus "ordenes" así sería.

-Me voy a dormir ya- les dije a mis compañeras, se llaman Alice Longbottom y Laira Zabini. Lo se, es extraño que una Zabini toque aquí, ella tiene un hermano que toco en slytherin y esta en primer año, no lo conozco, pero me da mala espina.

-Descansa Rose- se despidieron Laira y Alice al unísono.

Me quede dormida casi inmediatamente, y tuve un sueño extraño.

Vi una carta, luego la puerta de la dirección, después al sombrero seleccionador y luego nada.

Me desperté bastante temprano, mientras mis compañeras dormían yo me prepare para el primer día de clases.

-Buenos días Rose- Laira había despertado y yo no me había dado cuenta.

-Buenos días Laira- dije ocultando mi tono de sorpresa.

-Creo que nuestra compañera tiene el sueño pesado- bostezó.

-Si, bueno, las veré en el Gran Salón- salí del dormitorio y baje las escaleras, no había nadie en la Sala Común, así que decidí salir e ir a los jardines a pasear un poco.

Scorpius pdv.

Me desperté muy temprano, sin saber por que, me cambié y baje a la Sala Común, no había nadie, y tenía la sensación de que debía ir a los jardines.

Iba caminando distraídamente un poco rápido, ya sentía el aire fresco de la mañana, estaba a punto de llegar mire al frente pero voltee la vista a un lado demasiado rápido y para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos ambos tirados en el suelo, yo sobre ella. Abrí los ojos y vi la cara de Rose Weasley, genial, Weasley.

-Weasley- dije sin ocultar mi tono de sorpresa.

-Malfoy- ella también había abierto los ojos y se había sonrojado un poco.

_Se ve tan linda sonrojada… no espera, Scorpius, ¿en qué estas pensando?_

-¿Podrías… quitarte de encima?- se notaba bastante incomoda, y sus ojos cambiaron a un azul claro pero no brillante, se veía mas bien como sombreado, oscuro pero a la vez claro, me levante, le tendí la mano y le ayude a levantarse.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-El cambiar el color de tus ojos- pregunté confundido.

Sus ojos cambiaron violentamente a un azul tan claro, casi blanco y salió corriendo a los jardines.

Suspire, no entiendo a esta chica. Pensé en perseguirla, pero quedaría como un acosador, así que salí a los jardines pero me fui al lado opuesto de donde ella estaba.

Me recargue en un árbol cerca del lago, y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y vi a Weasley entrar en la casa de ese guardabosques, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Henri? ¿Harry? ¿Hadri? Ah si, ¡Hagrid!

-Me pregunto que hará ella allí- susurre para mi mismo y me vino un recuerdo a la mente.

Flashback

"_Después de un largo rato, llegamos por fin, bajamos del tren y vi a Potter y a Weasley correr hacia un semigigante._

_-¡Hagrid!- gritaron al unísono._

_-¡Niños! ¿cómo están?- el semigigante Hagrid les abrazo._

_-Muy bien, ¿y tú?- contesto la pelirroja de fuego._

_-Un poco viejo pero sigo siendo el mismo de antes- se rió y me miro- ¿quién eres muchacho?_

_Le voltee a ver. -Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy- supuse lo que vendría a continuación._

_-Otro Malfoy, y bien parecido, escucha yo no quiero problemas en mis clases..._

_-No se preocupe, no soy como mi padre- dije bastante enojado y salí corriendo hacia el lado contrario._

_-No espera, ¡Malfoy!- dijo Potter y salió corriendo tras de mi pero yo no le hice caso."_

Suspire un poco sonrojado al recordar eso y baje la cabeza, de repente mi estomago rugió un poco, tenía hambre, sonreí de lado y me encamine al Gran Salón. Antes de entrar admire las enormes puertas que daban paso al Gran Salón y después entré había muy pocas personas, me dirigí a la mesa de mi casa, Slytherin, la casa a la que toda mi familia había pertenecido, pero…

Choque con alguien y este callo al piso.

-Au- mire a hacia abajo y me encontré con… Potter, valla que esta pasando hoy que choco con todos –lo siento- se disculpó y luego se levanto.

-No hay problema- sonreí de lado y me fui a sentar.

El me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Necesitas algo Potter?- le mire con desconfianza.

Negó con la cabeza –Albus, llamame Albus- se rio.

-Bien, mira Potter…

-Albus- me corto y me miro seriamente.

-Bien Albus, ¿necesitas algo?

-Solo quiero alguien con quien desayunar, me siento muy solo aquí cuando toda mi familia esta haya- miro la mesa de Gryffindor y mire yo también la mesa, ahí descubrí a la Weasley sentada mientras leia.

-Bueno, supongo que puedes quedarte conmigo, siempre y cuando no seas molesto.

-Gracias Scorpius.

Le mire seriamente y el solo sonrio.

-Ese es tu nombre ¿no?- me miro sonrientemente.

Sonreí, quizá las cosas no serian difíciles si tenia a un amigo –Si, ese es mi nombre.

Rose pdv.

Justo cuando termine de desayunar llegaron todas las lechuzas con la correspondencia y Rubi me trajo una carta, pensé que seria de mis papas, pero no, no decía remitente, solo era un sobre amarillo que decía en tinta negra _Rose Weasley, leer en secreto_, guarde sigilosamente el sobre en mi mochila y de repente vino una parte de mi sueño a mi cabeza, la carta, ignore esa extraña sensación que me invadía y me concentre en otras cosas.

Revise el horario que nos entregaron la noche pasada, Encantamientos con Ravenclaw, sonreí me había leído todo el libro en vacaciones, y había practicado un poco a escondidas, puedo ser la hija de la obsesionada con el orden Hermione Granger, pero eso no me impide romper las reglas aveces. Después de todo en mi sangre llevo los genes Weasley y eso no se puede negar.

Espere a que Alice y Lyra terminaran de desayunar y, sin poder evitarlo, voltee hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vi a mi primo, Albus hablando con Malfoy, no me sorprendió mucho el verlo hablar con el, ya que Al suele convertirse en tu amigo quieras o no, en especial con las personas que no tienen muchos amigos, y si bien pude observar, Malfoy se veía bastante solo en el banquete de bienvenida, a el no le importaba mucho lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, el solo se concentraba en el presente. Pero aun asi, me preocupaba que se hiciera amigo precisamente de Malfoy, el me daba una sensación de inseguridad tan intensa, y mi sexto sentido nunca me fallaba.

-Rose, Rose- Lyra me sacudía tratando de llamar mi atención.

-¿Si?- le pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Deberíamos partir a clase ya, se nos hará tarde- me aviso Alice.

-Si- sonreí –espera, ¿tu Alice? ¿preocupada por el estudio? –rei- nunca me lo imagine.

Lyra se empezó a reir de mi comentario mientras que alice se ponía como un tomate.

-¡Ya¡- se rio con nosotras y luego nos fuimos caminando y cambiamos de tema.

-Me pregunto si no me he dejado el libro de encantamientos en el Gran Salón- me detuve y me agache, descolgué la mochila de mi hombro –adelantense.

-Bien- dijeron al unísono.

Abri mi mochila buscando el libro de encantamientos, si estaba, pero cuando la iba a cerrar vi la carta, mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie, la tome y la abri:

_Rose Weasley:_

_Te espero en la dirección, es muy importante que vengas, tengo que decirte algo de suma importancia, que nadie te siga, la contraseña es: pastel de calabaza._

No estaba firmada, me levante con la carta aun en las manos, estaba confundida, quien pudo haberla enviado. Oí pasos que resonaban por el pasillo, de repente los pasos se detuvieron y sentí el peso de una mirada sobre mi, mire en la dirección de donde sentía la mirada pero la persona que se suponía me observaba ya no estaba, guarde la carta en mi mochila y la tome, corrí hacia los salones me quedaban tres minutos para llegar, entre justo a tiempo

* * *

><p>Las clases habían acabado por hoy asi que decidi ir al Gran Salon a comer, me encontré con Albus en el camino asi que me le acerque para hablar con el.<p>

-Hola Albus- el aludido dio un salto por el susto que le provoque al hablarle.

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta –¡Rosie!- me abrazó fuerte y emotivamente, le abrace igual.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunte, y aunque estaba preocupada no lo parecía.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

¿Nosotros? Cambia la mirada de dirección hacia donde estaba Malfoy, parecía incomodo por haber sido ignorado pero también se sorprendió al haber escuchado un nosotros.

-Esta bien- mi voz se trabo un poco pero logre controlarla a tiempo.

-Bueno- dijo mientras continuábamos nuestro camino -¿recibiste alguna carta en el desayuno? Yo…

De pronto me detuve, ¡la carta! Sali corriendo hacia el lado opuesto dejando a Albus y a Malfoy atrás.

-¡Rose! ¿A dónde vas?

-Te veré luego, fue lo ultimo que alcance a decir antes de dar vuelta y dirigirme hacia la dirección.

Me detuve frente a una gárgola –Pastel de limón

Las escaleras comenzaron a girar y a levantarse, me subi a ellas y avance mientras estas se levantaban, toque y entre en la dirección, nadie respondió, volvi a tocar pero esta vez entre.

-¿Hola?- susurre.

-Rose Weasley- escuche una voz grave –por aca.

Mire hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y me encontré con el Sombrero Seleccionador -¿Tu?

-Si Rose Weasley, yo el Sombrero Seleccionador te he convocado para decirte algo importante, acercate.

Me acerque lentamente, hasta quedar enfrente de el.

-Rose Weasley, el dia de la selección, cuando tuve acceso a tu mente, fue muy extraño, vi una asombrosa cantidad de poder, nunca antes la había visto, pero no fuiste la única, el joven Scorpius Malfoy, también, ambos son parte de una antigua leyenda, les sucederán grandes cosas, deben tener cuidado- el sombrero cerro la abertura que era su boca y dejo de moverse, lo toque y tuve una extraña visión.

Era el bosque prohibido y había una chica, no muy alta de cabello y ojos negros, profundos como dos posos, tenia la piel blanca y unos labios rosas.

Separe mi mano del sombrero algo aturdida y salí corriendo en dirección al Gran Salon.

* * *

><p><span>Viernes después de clases<span>

-Ah, estoy agotada- deje caer en un sillón de la Sala Común.

-Yo también- dijo Lyra dejándose caer a mi lado, Alice se dejo caer boca abajo en un sillón y no se le entendió lo que dijo.

Me levante y fui a abrir la ventana sentí un olor amargo que me poseyó a pesar de que yo no controlaba mi cuerpo si sabia todo lo que pasaba, me lance de por la ventana y me deje caer inconscientemente, escuche los gritos de mis amigas pero ya era muy tarde, entonces me pare en el aire y cai lentamente en el suelo me levante y salí corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido, no podía detenerme entre en el y me adentre a pesar de los rasguños, golpes y tropiezos mi cuerpo no se detenía entonces llegue a un claro en el bosque en donde estaba completamente cubierto por la luz de la luna lo que sea que me hubiese poseído me abandono y cai rendida de rodillas.

Entonces los vi, eran esos hombres que había visto la noche de la selección, me levante como pude y saque mi varita, ellos se rieron pero yo me quede seria y mis ojos cambiaron a un azul muy oscuro, entonces ellos también sacaron sus varitas, no se cuanto aguantaría pero debía resistir hasta que vinieran a encontrarme.

Y entonces comenzó la pelea, yo esquive los hechizos como pude mientras lanzaba otros.

-Desmaius- el hechizo me golpeo tan fuerte y quede tirada en el piso en medio de tantos arboles.

-Bombarda- grito otro y de repente cayeron muchos arboles sobre mi formando una cárcel me arrastre lo mas lejos que pude de ellos entonces sentí como una mano me jalaba y me sacaba de allí, me ayudaba a pararme y empezábamos a correr, era la chica que vi en mi visión en la dirección.

Cuando llegamos por fin a uno de los jardines del castillo y logre recuperar mi voz pregunte -¿Quién eres?

-Kristen, Kristen Brown, ¿estas bien?

-Yo…- ya no podía mas y me desmaye.


	4. Salida a Hogsmade

**¡Buenas! He aquí mi cuarto capitulo me siento muy feliz al escribir esta novela y la verdad me ayuda a relajarme cuando estoy muy estresada o asi, antes que nada me gustaría recomendarles algunas novelas: No me gustan las pelirrojas de nela21, Rumor Has It de LaddyMalfoy, Mi mundo al revés de jos Black, Realidades Innegables Londony y Rojo & Negro de MonicaAlejandra55; son historias que la verdad me gustan mucho y me gustaría que las leyeran, son mucho mas profesionales que la mia -.-' bueno les dejo.**

* * *

><p>Los Caballeros del Escorpión: Escapada a Hogsmade<p>

Septiembre 30 despues de clase; Viernes.

-¡Kris!- le grite a mi amiga que salía del comedor apresuradamente.

Se volteo -¿Pasa algo?

-Me preguntaba si querías venir con Lyra, Alice y yo a Hogsmade.

-Pero si no podemos ir hasta el tercer grado.

-No seas tonta, se otra forma de ir, soy una Weasley después de todo- sonreí.

-Escuche el apellido Weasley pero no el apellido Potter- me voltee y vi a Albus.

-¡Al!- fui y lo abrace –no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar últimamente.

Albus rio un poco mientras me abrazaba -¿A dónde piensan ir?

-A Hogsmade- respondí sin percatarme del acompañante de Albus.

-¿A Hogsmade? ¿Cómo piensan ir si no son de tercer año?- pregunto Scorpius.

Lo mire enfadada y mis ojos se pusieron azul eléctrico- ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?- le pregunte a Albus –yo no quiero que el venga.

-Tendre que ir o revelare tu secreto- dijo de forma arrogante sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, lo que me molesto.

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo vamos a ir- le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

Rechinó los dientes.

-Está bien Rose, no te preocupes, el no puede acusarte sin meterme en problemas a mi por que yo también quiero ir, y el jamás me metería en problemas- dijo Albus con demasiada confianza.

-Yo no confiaría mucho en _eso_- dije fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.

-¿Eso? ¿Me estas diciendo cosa Weasley?

-No, ¿Cómo crees?- dije sarcásticamente.

-Rose, ya detente- me dijo Kris –bueno platícame como se supone que llegaremos hasta Hogsmade.

Me fui platicando con ella ignorando olímpicamente a un rubio que me mataba con la mirada.

Scorpius pdv.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa Weasley a llamarme cosa? Suspire y seguí a Albus atrás de la Sala Común y de repente me detuve.

-Albus, ¿cómo piensas saber la hora y el lugar de reunión si ni siquiera nos pusimos de acuerdo?

El solo se rio y entro en la Sala Común tras decir la contraseña.

Yo me quede en el pasillo pero en lugar de entrar decidí ir a pasear un rato, me dirigí a los jardines pensando en lo que había sucedido semanas atrás.

Flashback

"_Me desperté temprano, me prepare y baje al Gran Comedor sin esperar a Albus quien ya se despertaría mas tarde. Cuando llegue y entre por las grandes puertas decidí ponerme a desayunar, conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue llenando hasta que por fin llego Al se sentó y comenzó a comer mientras platicábamos llego el correo, me llego una carta que decía:_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_Abrir a solas._

_No tenia destinatario, la guarde en mi mochila y me dispuse a seguir como si nada, al terminar el desayuno nos fuimos a clases y después nos fuimos camino al Gran Salón y nos encontramos con Weasley, la prima de Albus._

_-Hola Albus- el aludido dio un salto por el susto que le provoco la pelirroja al hablarle._

_Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta –¡Rosie!- grito mientras se daban un abrazo emotivo y yo me hacía a un lado, porque me sentía incomodo._

_-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Weasley a Albus._

_-Muy bien gracias, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- escuche que le respondía_

_¿Nosotros? Mire a Weasley, se veía incomoda, yo también lo estaba, sinceramente no me causaba mucha emoción el ir con ella._

_-Esta bien- respondió, se le notaba incomoda, y sus ojos cambiaron a un azul claro pero no brillante, como cuando por accidente choque con ella en la mañana._

_-Bueno- dijo Albus mientras continuábamos nuestro camino -¿recibiste alguna carta en el desayuno? Yo…_

_De pronto la Weasley se detuvo y salió corriendo. _

_-¡Rose! ¿A dónde vas?_

_-Te veré luego- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dar vuelta por una esquina."_

_La carta, aun no la he leído, de cualquier forma, no pienso hacerlo, quién sabe si pueda ser algún tipo de broma._

Fin del Flashback

¿A dónde se habrá dirigido la pelirroja ese día? Tal vez la curiosidad haya matado al gato, pero yo se hasta donde ser curioso, solo quiero saber que paso aquel día como para que Weasley alla llegado tarde a la hora de la comida.

Me recargue en el mismo árbol de siempre, y mire el lago, ¿Qué secretos guardaba Hogwarts? ¿Qué secretos guardaban sus profesores? ¿Qué secretos guardaban los estudiantes? No lo se, pero, yo también guardo secretos.

La dirección de mis pensamientos cambió, ¿Cómo pensaba Weasley llevarnos a todos a Hogwarts? Si no me equivocaba iríamos Longbottom, Zabini , Brown, Weasley, Albus y yo, no cabemos todos en una capa de invisibilidad además dudo que tengamos una y hasta donde yo se no hay forma de ir sin pasar por el enorme portón en la entrada de la escuela.

-Así que, ¿Qué piensas hacer? No hiciste caso a la carta ni asististe a tu reunión, ¿cierto?

Aquella voz, ¿de quién era? ¿Cómo es que sabía lo de "mi cita"? Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Kristen Brown , la amiga de Weasley, pero había algo diferente en ella, ¿Qué era?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- la mire con desconfianza.

Ella cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió esa presencia, esa diferencia que sentí antes ya no estaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- se veía confundida -Ay no, lo hice de nuevo- salió corriendo.

-¡Espera!- le grite pero ella siguió corriendo -¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Cómo lo supo?- murmure para mi mismo.

(línea)

Sabado 1 de Octubre, en la mañana

Rose pdv.

-Rose, ¿estas bien?- la voz se escuchaba lejana -¿Rose? ¿Rose?- poco a poco se acercaba, era la voz de…

-¿Ly… ra?- pregunte débilmente, sentía la boca muy seca, abrí los ojos lentamente y logre distinguir la cara de mi amiga Lyra Zabini enfrente de mi -¿eh? ¿ qué… qué pasó?- logre enderezarme y me encontré sentada en el piso -¿por qué estoy en el piso?- Alice me dio un vaso con agua.

-No sabemos, solo te escuchamos gritar y te vimos tirada en el piso- Alice me miro con preocupación –estábamos preocupadas, no despertabas, ¿soñaste algo extraño?

Me encogí de hombros – no lo se, no recuerdo nada- mire el reloj mágico que estaba en mi buro- rayos, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Pero si no siquiera acordamos la hora- ambas me miraron confundidas.

-Oh, claro que si lo hice- sonreí confundiéndolas aun mas, ellas definitivamente no sabían el secreto de la familia –bueno me meteré a bañar, después sigue alguna de ustedes dos- antes de que me reprocharan agarre la toalla y me encerré en el baño, suspire.

_¿Qué rayos me esta pasando? ¿Por qué amanecí en el piso? Debo haber tenido alguna pesadilla._ Abrí el agua caliente, me quité la ropa y me metí a bañar. Después de lavarme el cabello, que me llegaba como a la mitad de la espalda, comencé a lavar mi cuerpo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, en el dorso de la mano derecha tenía un pequeña picadura con forma de diamante -¿Dónde he visto esto antes?- pregunte para mi misma.

-¡Rose!, ¡apurate!- la voz de Alice se escuchaba amortiguada por la puerta –¡nosotras también queremos entrar!

Olvidando la picadura al ser apresurada, termine de bañarme, me seque y salí con la toalla puesta, en ese momento Alice se metió corriendo al baño con la toalla y con la ropa que se iba a poner –vaya que es rápida- murmure para mi misma.

-Supongo que es por que está emocionada por ir a Hogsmade, después de todo aun no estamos en tercer grado, será nuestra primera vez allí- me sobresalte, no recordaba que Lyra estaba allí -¿eh? ¿te asuste?- me limite a asentir con la cabeza, ella rio suavemente.

-Me voy a vestir- tome el cambio que ya tenía preparado desde ayer y me senté en mi cama, corrí la cortina y comencé a cambiarme. Cuando termine saque un galeón falso de mi buro, escribí en un mensaje y nos fuimos cuando estuvimos listas.

Hora de encuentro

Scorpius pdv.

-Llegan tarde- la Longbottom se quejaba mientras Albus y yo nos acercábamos hacía ellas corriendo. Miré a Brown detenidamente recordando lo que había pasado hace poco, pero ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta, o me estaba ignorando adrede, no lo sabía.

-Bien, síganme- ordenó la pelirroja, cosa que a nadie molestó, lo que le parecía extraño, ¿quién le daba el derecho de mandar? Como nadie decía nada me limité a seguirla. Recorrimos los pasillos del tercer piso hasta llegar a la estatua de la bruja jorobada, y ahí nos detuvimos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?- preguntó Longbottom un poco impaciente, Rose se limitó a callarla con la mirada y procedió a verificar que no hubiera nadie indeseado por allí y una vez verificado que estaban solos sacó su varita y se acercó a la estatua.

-Dissendium- alcancé a oír que murmuró y acto seguido se abrió la joroba de la bruja, revelando un pasadizo secreto, seguramente la forma en que iríamos a Hogsmade, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? Sonrió ante el ingenio de la pelirroja, valla que era inteligente, pero eso no quería decir que él no era mejor que ella; seguramente alguno de sus familiares les había hablado sobre el pasadizo y ella no lo había encontrado sola.

-Entren- dijo Albus mientras miraba a los lados asegurándose de que nadie nos viera. Todos entramos detrás de Weasley y Albus cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

-Lumos- dijimos todos al unísono y enseguida nuestras varitas se encendieron dejando ver el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos.

Era como una cueva redonda que tenía dos salidas, una te llevaba a la puerta por la que habíamos entrado y la otra revelaba un oscuro pasillo. Había algo extraño en ella, la roca del lugar parecía tallada y tenía algunos gravados en ella, eran Runas Antiguas.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté algo confundido, aunque me había adelantado varios años en libros nunca presté mucha atención a las runas.

-¿Qué es qué?- Brown fue la única en contestar a mi pregunta, yo señale el lugar donde se encontraban las runas con mi varita, en cuanto ella las vio logre ver un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada, fue durante un segundo –No hay nada- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Miré la pared de nuevo y era cierto, las runas ya no estaban. Quedé alucinado, es que ¿nadie las había visto? Mire a Krissten pero ella se hallaba conversando con Rose y Alice como si nada hubiera pasado, iba a decirle algo pero pronto nos pusimos en marcha y después de eso ya no pudimos hablar.

Krissten pdv.

_-Las runas_- pensé –_esto es malo, Rose y Scorpius, están en peligro, pero, ¿por qué justo ahora?- _seguí pensando mientras caminábamos, era posible que solo fuera una advertencia, aunque esa sensación en su interior decía otra cosa, algo estaba por suceder y no iba a ser bueno, para nada.

Cuando terminamos de recorrer el túnel se pudo apreciar una escalera de madera recargada contra la pared y encima se veía una trampilla también de madera.

-Apaguen las varitas- todos obedecimos al instante mientras Albus subía la escalerilla y daba una seria de golpes a la trampilla.

Pronto esta se abrió y nos dejó ver a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos grises, era atractivo a su parecer, pero no era su tipo. El chico pareció reconocerlos y los dejó pasar. Se encontraron en un almacén grande, lleno de bolsas, cajas, barriles, entre otras cosas.

-¡Chicos! Se han tardado- dijo mientras abrazaba a Rose y le revolvía el pelo al Potter.

-¡Basta Ted! – se quejaba el oji-verde –chicos el es Ted Lupin, un amigo de la familia.

-Bien, ya esta, salgan por la puerta y tengan cuidado de que no los vean yo tengo algo que llevar.

-Claro, nos vemos luego.

Anduvimos paseando por todas las tiendas de Hogsmade, platicábamos sobre todo lo que había pasado desde nuestra llegada a Hogwarts, las clases, la sala común, los chismes y todo ese tipo de cosas, Rose y Scorpius peleaban todo el tiempo mientras que Alice me arrastraba a cada tienda que veía y le gustaba y Albus se atacaba de la risa mientras observaba las escenas, la estábamos pasando realmente bien.

Pero yo aún no podía apartar esa imagen de mi mente, las runas lo decían claramente, algo iba a pasar, pero ¿dónde? Y ¿cuándo? Es imposible averiguarlo en este momento ya que todos se encuentran aquí. Y entonces a Alice se le ocurrió:

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa de los gritos?

Rose pdv.

En cuanto escucho las palabras de su amiga dejo de discutir y caminar con Malfoy para quedarse congelada en el mismo lugar como si hubiera visto un fantasma, que eso era realmente común para ellos. En seguida el oji-gris se dio cuenta de la situación y aprovecho para burlarse de ella.

-No me digas que te da miedo ir allí- dijo apunto de reírse.

-N-no- respondí tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi voz, pero era en vano.

-Entonces demuéstralo, iremos todos a la casa de los gritos- sabía que se quería burlar de mi, pero no lo permitiré, debía pasar esta prueba.

Todos nos dirigimos a la casa de los gritos, la edificación parecía a punto de derrumbarse, aunque posiblemente se mantuviera en pie gracias a la magia. Entramos en ella y nos encontramos con algunos muebles de madera cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo, el suelo crujía bajo nuestros pies y se sentía como si alguien nos siguiera.

El entusiasmo de Alice era demasiado, arrastró a Albus y a Kriss con ella dejándonos atrás y Laira quien pocas veces coperaba en ese tipo de cosas la siguió entre risas, intentamos seguirlos, pero nos perdimos. Mis nervios estaban comenzando a consumirme, respiré profundo varias veces mientras Malfoy me miraba algo preocupado.

-Yo…- en ese momento caí de rodillas y la fuerza me abandonó, sentí como si algo entrara dentro de mi.

Scorpius pdv.

La vi caer y me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

-¡Weasley! ¿estas…- levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos antes azules y sumamente expresivos se habían vuelto negros y sin vida.


	5. Revelación

**¡Hola chic s! Me siento muy feliz ya que últimamente gozo de mucha inspiración y puedo actualizar más rápidamente :D por eso es que estoy subiendo cap hoy ^^ Bueno basta de palabrería, ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p>Los Caballeros del Escorpión: Revelación<p>

Scorpius pdv.

Al levantarse me lanzó con una fuerza increíble que no sabía que tenía, aunque no estaba seguro de que realmente fuese ella. De su manga salió su varita y ella la tomó con gran agilidad enseguida comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo mientras hacia una floritura en el aire, aunque no logre entender bien que decía.

Salió un rayo rojo de su varita que pronto impactaría en mi provocando quien sabe cuales efectos. De la nada apareció Brown y se interpuso entre nosotros conjurando un protego que absorbió el rayo. Pero la pelirroja aprovecho el momento en que el escudo desapareció para lanzarles un desmaius hacer que salieran despedidos hacia atrás.

Lyra pdv.

Mi cabeza me comenzó a doler fuertemente a la vez que mi sonrisa se desvanecía y dejaba de caminar quedándome parada en medio de la habitación. Mis amigos voltearon a verme preocupados, no era necesario que formularan la pregunta.

-Estoy…- no pude terminar la oración.

Mis pupilas se agrandaron y fui arrastrada a un lugar muy profundo de mi mente. Vi una escena extraña y de forma inconsciente tomé un cuaderno y un lápiz que tenía guardados en mi bolso, inmediatamente comencé a dibujar la escena que aparecía en mi mente. Cuando terminé volví a la normalidad y noté como mis amigos me miraban entre preocupados y extrañados; dejé eso de lado y miré la libreta. Lo que vi me dejó aterrada.

-Debemos encontrar a Rose y a Malfoy, ahora- aunque no entendían el por qué no pusieron objeciones y todos juntos los fuimos a buscar.

Scorpius pdv.

Salimos despedidos hacia atrás, logre ponerme de tal forma en que pude amortiguar la caída de Brown. Parecía que Weasley realmente quería acabar con nosotros, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de pronto nos atacaba? Nos levantamos rápidamente y saque mi varita, estaba preparado para atacar.

-No la ataques, solo defiéndete, puede no ser ella en este momento pero su cuerpo es el mismo y cualquier daño que sufra será el doble para su cuerpo, eso podría matarla- me informó.

-Bien- contesté, aunque no duro mucho, entraron en la habitación Albus, Longbottom y Zabini, y en ese mismo instante la fuerza de Weasley no dio para mas y se desmayó.

-¡Rose!- todos los que acababan de llegar corrieron hacia la pelirroja que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, yo me limité a guardar mi varita y a mirar a Krissten.

Mi cabeza me comenzó a doler y caí al suelo de golpe, sentí que algo quemaba en mi cuello e iba absorbiendo toda mi fuerza, pronto ya no pude moverme y me quedé tendido en el piso, lo último que pude ver y decir antes de desmallarme fue:

-Rose…-mi ojos se cerraron alejándome de todo.

Rose pdv.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, intenté sentarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, no pude evitar asustarme.

-Calma cariño, todo esta bien- escuché la melodiosa voz de mi madre y la miré.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté con dificultad, el rostro preocupado de mi madre no hacia mas que ponerme nerviosa, quería que se fuera, que me dejara sola. Y como adivinando mi deseo apareció la señora Pomfrey.

-Creo que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar señorita Weasley- dijo con voz suave la anciana enfermera, mama sabiendo que ella suele enojarse fácilmente no reprochó y abandonó la sala.

-¡Oh! Señor Malfoy ya despertó- exclamó la enfermera.

¿Malfoy? Dirigí mi mirada hacia la cama contigua, y pude ver como Malfoy se sentaba en su cama algo confundido aunque pude ver como puso cara de comprensión al recordar lo ocurrido, eso me alegraba y me extrañaba a la vez ¿por qué el si podía recordad y yo no? Eso era injusto. El apartó la mano de la señora Pomfrey y se levantó, caminó unos pasos y se sentó en la silla donde antes había estado mi madre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté con voz débil.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- su voz sonaba extraña, era ¿preocupación? ¿Malfoy preocupado por mi? No me lo creo.

-¿Hacer qué?- cada vez me sentía más confundida. El oji-gris le lanzó una mirada a Pomfrey indicándole que lo mejor sería que se marchara y así lo hizo.

-¿Por qué…- parecía que quería elegir con cuidado sus palabras -¿por qué nos atacaste a mi y a Brown?

-¿Brown? ¿Hablas de Krissten? Oye, puede que te odie pero nunca llegaría a esos extremos, creo, además no se de que rayos me estás hablando- le contesté enfadada.

-Deja de mentir Weasley- parecía que se estaba fastidiando –Ayer, cuando fuimos a Hogsmade en la Casa de los Gritos de repente te volviste loca y nos atacaste.- su tono de voz me asustó y en mis ojos asomaban unas lágrimas, yo en verdad no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-N-no sé de qué estás hablando, yo nunca he ido a Hogsmade y jamás iría contigo- mi voz se quebró –y te agradecería que no me gritaras ni me hablaran en ese tono, no te he hecho nada para que me hables así.

Scorpius pdv.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón cuando dijo "jamás iría contigo" no sé por qué, no es como si ella me gustara pero no pude evitar sentirme mal cuando lo dijo.

-Yo… lo siento, creo que me salí un poco de control- baje el tono de voz, verla en ese estado me hacía sentir mal pero muy, muy en el fondo sentía que eso estaba bien, que era una victoria más, que debía ser así, le gustaba verla sufrir. Y eso estaba mal, nunca había pensado de esa manera respecto a nadie y no entendía por qué Rose Weasley debía ser la primera.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?- ella se limito a negar con la cabeza y yo a suspirar, esto no sería fácil.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado detenidamente y sin saltar ningún detalle, excepto el de las runas de las cuales solo Brown y yo sabíamos. Ella me escuchó con curiosidad y atención, al terminar pude notar el horror en su rostro y es que en verdad ¿ella haciendo eso? No es como si la conociera pero no le parecía ese tipo de persona. Guardamos un largo silencio hasta que la entrada de varias personas al lugar lo rompieron.

-¡Rose!- exclamaron Albus y sus amigas sorprendidas, la única que no dijo nada fue Brown.

Entonces la susodicha me miró y en mi mente resonó su voz que me decía "Ven conmigo, debemos hablar" entre incrédulo y curioso me levante de la silla en que me encontraba y fui con ella, no me atreví a hablar en todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sucede?- finalmente me digné a dirigirle la palabra. Ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Tú y Rose están…- parecía buscar la palabra adecuada –malditos- soltó al fin, yo la miré y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada de incredulidad, ella me miró enfadada –basta, esto es serio.- traté de guardar la compostura.

-Explícate- pedí esta vez mas serio.

Se sentó encima de una de las mesas que había por allí pero yo me quede de pie frente a ella. Me miró con sus ojos color negro, se veía infantil en cierta forma, como una muñeca, pero sabía que podía ser letal, o al menos lo sentía pues tenía un aura extraña a su alrededor.

-Estoy segura que tú has oído hablar de la leyenda, Los Caballeros del Escorpión- mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente dándole así la respuesta –el hechicero que inició la revuelta, Farkas, en su lecho de muerte hizo un juramento. Dijo que cuando los herederos de la leyenda nacieran tendrían que luchar a muerte hasta que la sentencia terminara. Tu y Rose son los herederos.

La miré sorprendido, no podía aceptar esas palabras por más que algo dentro de mí me dijera que era cierto, no podía. Entonces pensé en otra cosa ¿cómo es que ella sabe de la leyenda?¿por qué me protegió durante la batalla con Rose. Le hice las preguntas.

-Yo soy lo que se conoce como protectora, tu protectora- mencionó como seriedad y al ver la pregunta reflejada en mi rostro prosiguió. –Los protectores fuimos creados con el fin de proteger a los herederos, Leo, el enemigo de Farkas creó dos con el fin de protegerlos a ustedes.

-¿Quién es el protector de Weasley?

-Gideon Zabini- noté algo de repulsión en su voz y eso me dejo algo confundido.

-¿El hermano de Lyra Zabini?

-Sí, un chico arrogante y tonto- en su voz había mucho veneno, me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ambos.

-Me pregunto por qué no fue al rescate de Weasley cuando…- baje la voz en ese momento, sabía que ella me entendería.

-No lo sé, se supone que es su trabajo también pero…- bajo lentamente la mirada.

Gideon pdv.

Me dirigí con paso rápido hacia la enfermería, me había enterado hace poco –por parte de los rumores- que mi protegida, Rose Weasley, se hallaba en la enfermería. Cuando llegué vi a mi hermana Lyra saliendo de la enfermería con algunos de sus amigos por lo que me escondí, ella no debía saber que yo me encontraba en aquél lugar. Una vez que la perdí de vista entre en el lugar que era mi objetivo.

-Rose- había llegado a su camilla y pronuncié su nombre sin querer, ella volteó y me miró confundida.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?- se le veía confundida.

-Rose yo…- al ver su mirada seria decidí que lo mejor sería contarle –antes que nada ¿puedes moverte?- ella negó con su cabeza – lo que supuse, veamos.- toqué su frente y ella pareció asustada, pero no pude hacer nada hasta que recupero su fuerza y me dio un manotazo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- protesto enojada sin reparar en el hecho de que ya podía moverse.

-Te cuento si te callas- tapé rápidamente su boca con mi mano para evitar que la señora Pomfrey nos escuchara y se armara un alboroto, ella asintió con la cabeza y yo destapé su boca.

-Bien, para explicar tus preguntas debes contestarme algunas primero- ella no parecía conforme y parecía que intentaría hacer un puchero yo la miré seriamente y se detuvo en el acto –primero que nada ¿conoces una leyenda llamada Los Caballeros del Escorpión?- pareció meditarlo un poco pero después negó con la cabeza- bueno te la contaré.

Le conté detalladamente la historia, ella parecía confundida pero atenta, se veía adorable de esa forma, tan indefensa. Aparté la idea de mi mente mientras terminaba el relato:

- Al final, el hechicero que inició la revuelta, Farkas, en su lecho de muerte hizo un juramento. Dijo que cuando los herederos de la leyenda nacieran tendrían que luchar a muerte hasta que la sentencia terminara. Tu y Scorpius son los herederos- después de meditarlo un poco decidió preguntar.

-¿Y cómo es que tu lo sabes?

-Yo soy a lo que llaman un protector, tu protector. Los protectores fuimos creados con el fin de proteger a los herederos, Leo, el enemigo de Farkas creó dos con el fin de protegerlos a ustedes.- terminé con una sonrisa.

-¿Y quién es el protector de Malfoy?

-Krissten Brown- mi voz sonó recelosa pero no pude evitarlo, después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, en fin esa es otra historia.

-¿Kriss? ¿Mi amiga Kriss?- su voz sonaba triste y confundida -¿Por qué no me lo contó?

-Porque yo soy tu protector, yo debía contártelo hasta el momento adecuado, iba a esperar a que nos presentaran pero no creo que Lyra fuese a hacerlo.

-Ohh ya veo- su tonó de voz fue mas suave.

-A mi me parece que ya puedes salir de la enfermería, iré por la señora Pomfrey.

Una mes después de lo ocurrido; 1 de Noviembre

Rose pdv.

Ya era noviembre, el aire estaba helado y yo no podía evitar titiritar por lo mismo, era simplemente una pesadilla. _Me preguntó si Albus no tendrá frío por vivir en los calabozos. _Caminaba pensativa por lo que no me di cuenta y choque accidentalmente con alguien.

-Uhm lo siento- me disculpé sobando mi cabeza lentamente, cuando levanté la viste me encontré con la cara sonriente de Gideon y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-No hay problema- dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre mi cabeza.

El chico es más alto que yo, su cabello era negro y tenía unos lindos ojos color miel, es mayor que yo. Se despidió de mi y se marcho, al parecer estaba ocupado. Yo me encamine a la cabaña de Hagrid pues había quedado de verme allí con Lyra, Alice y Kriss ya que era uno de los lugares mas cálidos en todo Hogwarts por no decir que hablar con el semi-gigante era divertido.

Estuvimos hablando un largo rato sobre el poco tiempo que llevamos en Hogwarts y también sobre cómo nos va en clase, hablamos también un poco sobre la batalla de Hogwarts, Hagrid decidió contarnos un poco aunque no mucho pues sabía que nuestros padres nos tenían prohibidos esos temas, eran un tipo de tabú en la familia.

Finalmente Hagrid dijo que debía marcharse a hacer unas cosas por lo que nosotras decidimos salir un rato a caminar. Y claro, como siempre a Alice se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comenzar una guerra de bolas de nieve y entonces estuvimos toda la tarde con eso, yo hacía equipo con Kriss fue muy divertido.

Vi a Malfoy pasando muy concentrado en un libro y se me ocurrió una pequeña idea. Desde que había salido de la enfermería habíamos decidido hacernos la vida imposible el uno al otro, simplemente no nos soportábamos. Hice una gran bola de nieve y se la aventé en la cabeza, recibí una mirada furiosa por parte del rubio, quien se acercó rápidamente hacia mi. Las chicas ya estaban acostumbradas a nuestras peleas por lo que no intervinieron.

-¿Otra vez tu Weasley?- se notaba que estaba enojado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo Malfoy?- respondí en el mismo tono.

El se acercó a mí y me acorraló contra un árbol, ahora sí que estaba en problemas. Me tomo de las muñecas pegándolas a mis lados dejando caer su libro y dejándome a mí sin escapatoria. Sentí como aumentaba la presión de sus manos, me estaba lastimando.

-Ma-Malfoy, me lastimas- estaba asustada. Su mirada comenzó a pasar de un gris brillante a un negro oscuro y diabólico.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a por tus reviews, en seguida te respondo a cada uno de ellos.<strong>

**1.¡Lo se! A mi también me gusta mas que la mayoría vaya en primer año, lo hace todo mejor ya que estas con la familia ;) Y supongo que ya sabes lo que le paso a Rose e.e**

** se, soy una genio (? Jaja :p**

** me gusta poner lo inesperado, es divertido e.e Si a mi también siempre me ha gustado que Albus y Rose se lleven especialmente bien. Ya veras quien es mi querida Krissten ¿o ya lo viste?**

** se, yo también pienso lo mismo que tu ^^ A mi también me gusta el personaje de Krissten, aun recuerdo como surgió *a punto de perderse en sus recuerdos* ¡NO! Mejor no me pierdo que si no luego ya no vuelvo. Aquí tienes tu capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

**¡Mio! Querida muchas gracias me alegra realmente que te haya gustado :D. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capi también.**

**Por último, Annie Thompson. Querida, aquí tienes la continuación que querías, supongo que si pediste continuación es por que mi historia te ha gustado, eso me pone feliz :D Cuídate mucho.**

**Un saludo, nos leemos pronto ;)**


End file.
